


Walter Bishop

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [8]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: 200 words for Walter. because he is awesome and i love him.





	

My Name is Walter Bishop. I've always known that something was wrong with the way i thought. "Don't be silly, not like that!"

More along the lines of how my mind processed things, For instance! when i put Vanilla ice cream into the cup, along with Vanilla extract, it doesn't extract the flavor it adds to it! Then, once i add my strawberry... "Where are the strawberries!" I exclaimed! looking around.

I turned around, coming face to face with the girl. what's her name again? When i looked down, i saw that she had a tube of Strawberries in her hand. "Thank you dear." I said, taking them from her.

She moved the strawberries out of my reach. "What's my name." She said, giving me a stern look.

I froze, looking at her with a hint of shame, i said. "It starts with A..."

She sighed, handing me the strawberries. "It's Astrid" she said before going back to her own work.

I smiled down at the freshly picked berries. "I knew it!" before continuing my project.

When i looked down at my cup, i frowned. instead of finding ice cream goodness, i only found half a cup of white goo.


End file.
